Can two males be mates?
by SpaceAgeQuice
Summary: One day an Eevee and a Sylveon are running through the forest when a thought comes through Eevee's head. "Can two males be mates?". Does not contain explicit sexual acts but contains a whole lot of other naughty stuff! Story is about a relationship between two male characters, if you find this offensive please do not read and continue elsewhere! Coverart by KittenLoverPink on DA!
1. Can two males be mates?

It was a warm day outside; the sun was out and there were almost no clouds in the sky. Everything seemed right. All the trees and grass were the brightest green and waved quietly in the gentle breeze. Even the river was quiet in speaking. This was the day we found our love for each other, at least as more than friends.

It was afternoon when we started playing in the forest. We would play hide and seek, make funny faces and chase each other the whole day. Then later we would enjoy each other's company. We had been close since we were hatched as young Eevees. He was older than me by a year. But he wasn't an Eevee anymore, he was a beautiful Sylveon now.

His blue eyes shined in the most amazing way when the sun hit him, and his fur was softer than silk. When he spoke it was the loveliest thing you've ever heard. I loved him with all my soul. Even the way he walked seemed just right. But I wasn't sure if he liked me the same way or if our love could even work: can to males even be mates?

Sylveon never checks the tree tops! He'll never find me! I couldn't help but laugh a little. Oh- there he is! "C'mon Eevee! You can't be that far from me, even with your speed!" He had no idea he was right under me! I suppressed my laughs for now but he must of heard me anyway. He looked up. "What? In the trees? He can't climb can he?" He said to himself.

"EEVEE!" I yelled as I jumped onto him. "Eevee what are you-" Is all he could get out before I slammed into him. I heard an audible groan. "Bwahahaha! You should of seen your face!" I looked at down at him, he didn't look amused. "You okay Sylveon? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked concerned. I was about to go into full panic before his face teared up and grew a big smile. "Man you got me good this time! Hahaha! But weren't we playing hide and seek, not seek and destroy?" I could see wanted an answer. "I couldn't pass it up! You were totally unaware!" Seriously he never looks in the trees. "I really need to start looking up from now on…"Sylveon mumbled to himself. "Hmm?" "Um, I said. You could of hurt yourself jumping from that tree." "It was barely ten feet, I jumped from higher." I told him. He looked puzzled but he seemed to have shrugged it off.

"Bet you can't beat this face!" Sylveon said to me. He stretched his mouth wide open and pulled one eye lid down. He then proceeded to make ridiculous noises. "Bwahahaha! You look ridiculous! But I think I can do better…" I crossed both my eyes and stuck my tongue out. "Blegh!" I don't even know what noise that was, and I made it! "Hahaha! You look just like Lickitung! There's no way I can beat that! Guess you win this round!" He was laughing really hard now.

After five minutes we finally stopped laughing. "Whew, i'm never gonna get over that." Sylveon said. "Me neither, and I made the face!" There was a brief moment of silence before Sylveon spoke up again. "Hey Eevee? I thought of a new game we can play." He said mischievously. "Oh no, what is it?" I said dreading the thought. "Tickle Eevee!"

He started tickling me with his ribbons. It was unbearable. "Ha! Sylvie! Haha! S-stop! It's too much!" Sylveon has a wide smile on his face. "This is payback for jumping on me." I was laughing so hard it hurt and I needed to go now." Sylveon! Hahaha! I need to go! Haha!" I was panting hard and I was about to explode. "Oh fine. I'll let you go. For now anyway." He said defeated. "Vee!" I shouted as i ran off out of site. Sweet relief! I headed back but decided to get Sylvie to chase me. Chase was my favorite game. So I darted past him quickly and he began to give chase. "H-hey! Eevee wait up!" He looked confused

"Haha! Bet you can't catch me Sylveon!" I said playfully as he chased me. "Don't worry, you know I will!" His face of confusion turned to one of playfullness. He was running faster now, he was getting closer. "You won't catch me in the grass Sylveon! I'm a Leafeon!" I joked. He started laughing. "You might as well be if you keep hanging out in those trees!" Even though he was talking he didn't lose speed. He wasn't far from me now. "I'm gonna catch you Eevee!" Now he was barely behind me. I tried running faster but it was no use. That tickling took a lot out of me. I looked back briefly and saw his ribbons coming for me.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his ribbons around me and gently pulled me close. He fell onto the grass on his back and I was gently resting upon him. I was now visibly blushing, but he couldn't see me. "Haha! Got ya again Eevee!" He said in between breaths. I felt his warm body underneath me and his arms were now wrapped around me. I was in his warm embrace and I wouldn't trade anything for it. "Sylveon how do you always catch me?" I asked. "Promise you won't laugh?" He said softly. It took me off guard at first, but I quickly responded:"I promise." "This might sound weird but, I guess…" he paused. "...I just love to hold others. That makes me want to run towards others more than anything." He said now blushing. HE WAS BLUSHING!

It grew silent between us. I could hear the grass rustle and the river in the distance. There were no pokemon besides us for miles. It was perfect and serene. Finally he broke the silence with a happy sigh, and I let a sigh out of my own. We just laid on the grass for hours. I was getting tired and Sylveon was nice and warm. He felt so warm and inviting so I closed my eyes. I would of liked to stay in his arms forever, but I fell asleep.

"You're so cute Eevee. If only you knew you fell asleep in my arms. You must really trust me to fall asleep on me huh?" I said to myself. Eevee was on me and my arms held him close to me. His warm body was on top of me quietly breathing. Good thing he couldn't see me blush now, it would be hard to explain how I felt. If only he knew how I felt about him. But even if he did know, I doubt he feels the same way.

I couldn't help but feel this way. Who wouldn't? He was adorable. He was so fluffy for starters, from his tail to his head, everything was fluffed up. His tail was almost as big as him! And his chest was so fluffy you could lose yourself in it. There was very little about Eevee I didn't like; His energetic personality, how he fluffed up when he got mad and his big brown eyes. His eyes were beautiful! They had the color of all the land in them and could see things no one else could. He could see a Pidove from miles away! I kept thinking about him but finally I drifted asleep. Morning Broke and when I woke up Eevee was still sound asleep on me. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful. "Hmm?" I blurted out on accident. He started shifting. He was waking up.

Eevee stretched and yawned, he didn't even realize he was still on me. "Hmm? Wait, d-did I fall asleep on you?" He quickly leapt off me as if I were a thor0n. "Ahh! S-sorry Sylveon I-I-I didn't mean-" I cut him off "I don't mind, really." I said reassuringly. His fur went fluffy the way it always did when scared or mad. His fur was messy and filled with sap from running around in the forest and hiding in a tree yesterday. "Your fur is a mess, it's gonna need a thorough cleaning." I grinned. Without warning I quickly started grooming his head with my tongue. The taste of dirt and sap entered my mouth, but it was worth it to lick him. He fluffed up even more now. "H-hey! I didn't say you could groom me!" Eevee barked at me. Was he blushing? "Well how are you gonna get the top of your head?" I said back. I love seeing his fur fluff up when he gets mad. "I'll… … Let you do it." He said in defeat. Aww, his fur stopped being all fluffy. But wait! He was blushing! I giggled to myself, partially from how mad he was earlier and now because he's blushing. "You're so cute when you're angry." I said while continuing to lick his head.

Finally I finished grooming him. Satisfied with my results and after 15 minutes effort I smiled at his shiny fur. "S-Sylveon?" He asked. He was visibly nervous. "Hmm? What is it?" I asked back. I don't think I ever saw him nervous. "Can two… uh… never mind." He said quietly. He was blushing. Was he gonna ask the question I've been waiting for? "Go ahead and ask." I encouraged him. I had to know what he had to ask. "Well, I wanted to know if two males could be… Mates." He finished. He was blushing brightly. I couldn't stop myself, I seized the moment and as quick as I could kissed him on the lips. Eevee jumped with surprise but quickly settled down. The warmth of his lips on mine was amazing! His lips tasted like berries and his breath felt good against my face. We kissed for what felt like hours but was actually only seconds. Finally we parted lips, both of us started panting and we were both blushing hard now.

"Sylvie? Can we do this again sometime?" Eevee asked still rosy cheeked. He looked cuter than ever! "Every single day for as long as we want." I said back. We both were still out of breath from the intensity of the moment. "You promise?" Eevee asked. I started licking his head "On my life." With that he came up next me and nudged my shoulder. I took that as a sign to lay down. As soon as I did he curled up next me and I wrapped my arm around him. Both of us were still tired from waking up and we had a long day ahead.

"Mmm. Sylvie you up?" I asked my new found mate. "Am now." We both had just waken up after falling back asleep and we still had the whole day ahead. Well, most of it anyway. "The Sun is right above us now. Time to play!" I announced to my sleepy mate. "Yeah! But first, breakfast." He reminded me. "Oh yeah, I was so excited I forgot I needed to eat!" I was so excited for the first day with my mate I was almost bouncing up and down now. "You're really excited to play huh?" He asked me visibly happy to be with me. "This is my first day being with you as mates! It's a big day!" I told him now I was actually bouncing up and down. "We should go for a walk before you explode! Hahaha! You have so much energy!" Sylveon was getting playful now. "In fact..." He started up again. "We should race to the river before we go berry hunting!" Sylveon was standing now and he looked ready to speed off. "Yeah! that's a good idea! Last one there is a splashing Magicarp!" with that I took off Sylveon just behind me.

"Hahaha! You're slow Sylvie!" I yelled back at him. I wasn't looking where I was going at the time because I was looking at Sylveon. WHOMP! I slammed face first into a tree. Sylveon was slowing down now, probably to see if I was okay. I was fine, in fact I never felt better. I got just as fast I fell and sped off again. "I'm okay! I just have the foresight of a rock!" Sylveon let off a sigh of a relief and picked up his lost speed. "You need to look forwards when you run Eevee! Next time it might be a thorny bush!" I barely heard him, I was so far ahead now I was seconds away from the river.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" I told my feet but they didn't listen and I plunged into the river. I said seconds but I didn't say I was slowing down. "Why do I always end up in the river?" I asked myself, not knowing a certain Sylveon was listening. "You got the running down, but the stopping needs some work." A sudden realization came over me. "How many times have I landed in the river?" I asked him. He looked dumbfounded. He had no idea and neither did I. Finally he broke the silence. "Every time we raced to it." "I think then we should stop racing to the river before I evolve into Vaporeon! Hahaha!"

"Alright now it's time to look for food!" I barked at him. He was sitting at the river bank and I was climbing out right next to him. He offered a paw but I turned it away. I was out and now it was time to shake."Splash!" I announced my attack on Sylveons fur. He was visibly annoyed now. "How much trouble are you gonna get yourself into Eeevee? Because now it's time for another game..." Oh no, he had that mischievious grin again. That can mean only one thing. "Tickle Eevee!" Right away he began tickling me until I was about to burst. "Sylveon! Ha! S-Stop! Haha! No more! No more! Hahaha!" I was now tearing up and my stomach hurt but it finally stopped. "Why do you always tickle me?" I asked him. I was now getting kind of mad. "It's because when you get mad you fluff up and it looks so cute!" I was not expecting that answer. "Really?" I asked calmly. "Yep!"

I had a new question now. Instead of can two males be mates, can two males mate? How would that work out? And who would go where? The ideas were making me blush. Sylveon must of saw me. "Oh~ Eevee I didn't now I looked that good!" He said sarcasticlly. I was staring right at him. "Wha! N-no! It's not like that! I-I" I was searching for the right words but I couldn't find them. "I was just thinking about something. Anyway, we should start walking." Sylveon looked a bit confused but I guess he thought he wasn't going to find any answers and left me alone.

We found berries but Eevee is starting to worry me. He hasn't said anything to me for a while now and i'm afraid to push him too far. But I think it's for the benefit of both of us if I know what he's been thinking about. I'll leave it be for now but I really need to break the silence. "How are your berries?" I asked cherfully. C'mon! Talk to me! "Hmm? O-oh! They're sweet! They're Bluk berries aren't they?" "Yep!" With that I stuck out my tongue. "Haha! Sylveon your tongues gone black!" Good to see he was just zoning off and not ignoring me. "Hey Sylvie, is your mouth getting dry too?" Eevee asked in all seriousness. I decided now would be a good time to kiss. I walked closer to him. "Why don't you find out?~" Eevees face turned to one of lust and he gave a grin. He reached out to kiss me and I did the same. We locked lips and I wrapped my ribbons around us. "Mmm." Eevee was really enjoying it this time.

We broke our embrace and began to pant. We must have been a little messy. "Sylveon your lips are black! Hahaha!" "So are yours!Hahaha!" Finally the tension from earlier died down. Glad it didn't escalate. After we finished laughing we started to walk again. Eevee seemed happier now. The concerns of earlier or whatever nabbed him have backed off for now. I wanted to ask him but I thought it was too soon. "Eevee do you want play a game?" I asked him hoping to play. We hadn't played all day. "As long as it isn't tickle Eevee! Hahaha!" "Okay let's play chase!" As soon as I suggested it he took off running. "Woah! Your really getting fast!" I took off after him as fast as I could not knowing where he was leading me.

"STOP!" I stopped as fast as I could. "I need to go alone." I was puzzled. "Why? You need some time alone?" He looked at me puzzled. "You can come with me, but i'd rather go alone." It was right in front of my face but I couldnt get it. "What do you need to do?" Eevee face palmed. "I need to go." Duh! He had to use the bush. "Oh. Sorry I didn't understand." I was embaressed. "Hahaha! You can be so funny sometimes! Anyway I really need to go." He walked off and I waited here for him. He was gone for a while but it wasn't unreasonable. When he got back he shouted: "Alright! It's my turn to chase you!" I took off right as he finished.

"Jeez Sylvie you really are excited for yor turn! Hahaha!" Eevee shouted at me. What I really was excited about was being able to get him into a secluded spot to talk to him. "Bet you can't catch me Eevee!" Now it was my turn to tease him. "Yeah! Did you forget last time?" He yelled back. We ran for a long time. I saw a thick part of the forest with a small opening. Perfect! I began to slow down. "Man, you just don't give up do you Eevee?" "Not when I'm getting close to winning!" I headed for the opening and Eevee was catching up. Everything was going to plan. "I'm so close to catching you Sylvie!"

"Gotcha!" He tackled me right on target. I flipped over and quickly wrapped my ribbons around him to keep him from bouncing off me and into a tree or a bush. "Ooph!" I let out as we hit the ground. He was on top of me belly to belly. "Okay. Eevee you caught me!" I announced to him. He looked really happy. I hope i'm making the right decision to ask him. "Hahaha! I win!" Eevee gloated. I gave him his moment of victory and now I had to ask him.

"Hey, Eevee?" I waited for a response to make sure I had his attention. "Hmm?" He responded. "Remember earlier when you went quiet? What was that all about?" I asked concerned. I hope I made the right decision. A look of realization formed on his face. "Oh!" He blushed and turned his eyes away from me. What was it? "I-I wanted to know if two males could mate." He said quietly. He met my eyes again and was now blushing brightly. Silence prewailed in the opening for a while before I decided to answer him. "Yes." I responded just as quiet. Eevees face went from concern to a smile. I was blushing brightly too now. Our lips met again as we kissed again. This time I began to pet him with my ribbons. After what felt like centuries our lips parted. Eevee was panting lightly this time. I wasn't panting at all. "Sylvie?" Eevee started. "Can we make this our den?" I waited a moment before responding. "Yes." It was dark now. "Hey, Eevee?" "Yeah?" "Want to mate with me tonight?" "...Yes."


	2. Midwinter's Point

It was morning, the air was biting through my fur. It was fall now and we have to find a new source of food. Cold days are ahead of us and we have to be prepared. No pokemon should be alone through winter; winter is cold and harsh and it is days away. I can only hope we stay warm.

"Sylveon, it's starting to get colder." I told him. "It's the end of fall. We need to build up our den if we want to stay warm." My heart sank. The time for fun has ended and now it was time to work. "We have plenty of grass to use for walls." I replied. "And bedding." Sylveon added. We would have to work even harder this year. Previous years were rather short winters, but winter was starting early this year. And hopefully ending early.

I gathered up sticks and leaves and gently pushed them into place along our den. The walling was almost complete and Sylveon was nearly done with the bedding. "How is the wall coming?" Sylveon asked me. "Just need grass to keep the wind out." He was smiling at me. We were making good progress, it would be done by days end. I just hope the snow falls light.

We finished it! Our den was complete. The walls were hardy and wind proof and the bedding thick and warm. Eevee did a really good job on the walls, we would only need to maintain it once a week. But now we had to find a new food source and plants were all but gone. I may not know where to find food now, but at least the den was done.

Eevee was a lot smarter than he lets on: he always plans ahead and is capable of getting himself out of any trouble. He may not look it but he definitely was planning something. "What's up?" I asked him. "How far is the river?" He asked. See, already planning. "A quick run from here. We are pretty close." I responded. "Good. As long as Magicarp and Feebas are plenty we have food." Looks like Eevee solved the food problem. Now all we had to do was outlast winter.

Winter finally arrived and our den was warm and our food plentiful. Winter would not be a problem this year. All we have to do now is wait. "Hey, Eevee?" "Hmm?" Still plotting? "What have you been thinking about?" Surely we were fine, right? "The trees here are pines. Yet most of the forest is leafy. Why?" it amazes me that Eevee has any questions with how smart he is. Guess he doesn't think as hard as I do. "I guess that it's because we're higher up. Pines survive better higher up than other trees." i replied. "Guess I didn't realize we were on a plateau… it's only 100x my height though, it isn't that high up." He replied. "But it's high enough for pines to grow alongside birch and grass." I added in. He laid there silently thinking. "It's home." He spoke.

I always thought I'd be the one to lead, being older than Eevee. But Eevee's ability to think ahead and plot things out makes him a perfect leader as it turns out. Not to mention how smart he is. Yet we still keep under the impression of being two playful kids to everyone. Here I go again thinking deeply about things. Why do I think about such meaningless things? I guess I'll never know. But it's fun nonetheless to think on what's around me.

"What's on your mind?" Eevee started. "How you're really smart and I'm good at thinking, but are still barely adults." I told him. He didn't know how to respond right away but finally he found the words; "Sometimes the most amazing things in life are the simplest." "I guess so. We should probably call it a night." I responded. "We're already in bed though." He retorted. "I meant we should sleep, we got to catch fish tomorrow." It would definitely be a harsh day tomorrow and we'll need the sleep.

We started walking, Sylveon was behind me, gently following in my footsteps. We were heading to the river to get more food. Our food was gone and it was a rather nice day for winter. The perfect opportunity to go fishing! "I know attract, so I know how I'll lure the Magicarp close enough to reach. But how will you do it?" I asked him. "My ribbons of course!" He responded cheerily. We still had some time before noon and it would be a while before we got to the river. So I decided, What the hell? Let's play!

"Hey Sylvie! Come check this out!" I yelled happily. I stopped and Sylvie walked over to the side of me. "What is it?" With those words I turned around and bit his ear softly. After that I jumped back and laid down on my back. "C'mon let's play!" He gave a mischievous smile. "Alright! Finally!" He shouted. Sylvie leapt onto me and began nibbling on one of my hind legs. I pushed him off of me, he landed on his back. Now's my chance! I leapt onto him and blowed into his stomach. "Pffffffffft!" He started laughing immediately: "Haha! Eevee stop it! Ha ha ha! That tickles!" He was laughing hard. My revenge was at hand! Oops… I forgot about his ribbons… "How do you like this?" With that he began tickling my cheek, my stomach and… somewhere lower. "Sylvie no! Ha ha ha! Not again! Ha ha ha ha ha! You always tickle me!" I couldn't stop laughing. I fell onto my back and he said over me now. The tickling was too much! All at once I relieved myself. The once white snow beneath me turned a bright yellow.

"Eevee! Ha ha! Sorry! I didn't mean to make you go! Ha ha ha!" I couldn't stop laughing! It was priceless! I tickled him so hard he went! "I knew one of these days you'd make me go! Ha ha! I'm just glad I don't have to anymore!" He was smiling happily at me. I was standing over him, he was still on his back. He blushed. "Um, Sylvie? You're in a kind of… intimidating position there." I smiled back. This position was perfect. "How about a kiss before you get back up?" With that he closed his eyes and I kissed him on the lips. He was so warm. His fluffy fur pressed against my stomach. He tasted like berries. He anyways tasted like berries. The warmth from his breath against my cheeks made me feel like I was melting. And then as quick as it started, it ended. We were both blushing now. "We better catch those Magicarp before it gets too late." I told him. Even though I had wanted to do something a bit more it would have to wait. "Yeah, it's getting kinda late."

We finally got back to our den from catching Magicarp. We caught four mid-sized ones and one big one. It was quite the bounty, we wouldn't be eating all of it soon. But they wouldn't spoil either; it was still pretty cold. We even found some nuts buried beneath the snow. We truly had reason to celebrate tonight. And I had just the thing to celebrate it with.

"Hey Eevee? Want to celebrate Midwinter's point?" Midwinter's point was the halfway mark for winter. "Why not? We have plenty of food and today is still nice even though it's dark." He said back. I gave him a smile. "I'll be right back." I walked off into the forest to the spot where I buried them. I dug for a minute through snow and dirt, but finally I reached then. They were still good, perfect! I knew I picked the right spot to put them. I picked them up and walked back to our den.

"Suprise!" I yelled. Eevee was surprised and leapt up immediately. "No way! You got berries? I thought they were all gone! Where did you find them?" He was really excited. His fur was starting to puff up. "I buried them throughout fall. I just dug them up!" I replied. I couldn't wait for tonight's feast! Magicarp, nuts and even berries! It certainly wasn't the best, but it still was really good. Especially for winter. "By the way, while you were gone I got a surprise too." He walked out of the den only for a second and when he came back in he had a bunch of flowers.

"For me?" I asked him. "Of course. My mate deserves nothing less than the finest flowers." I was amazed. I could care less how he got them, he was the most amazing in the world right now. I was blushing brightly. "Sylvie, I love you." He was now blushing too. I couldn't take it. My breath was erratic. My heart was beating harder than ever before, and it was beating for Eevee. Without a word I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him. I fell onto my back and he was on top of me. I didn't care where I was as long as I was with him.

He was warmer than ever now, and his lips felt amazing. His tongue was as sweet as sugar and his arms as soft as clouds. This moment was perfect. Finally we broke our embrace. We were panting really hard. There was only one thing that could happen next, and it would make the night one we will never forget.

I woke up to the feeling of warmth on my stomach. It was Eevee; he was trying to suckle on one of my nipples. He was suckling ever so gently and kneading me. It was adorable! He wasn't even awake! I started to lick the top of his head. Uh oh! "Mommy?" He asked me, still half asleep. "Yes it's me. Shh, go back to sleep." I said soothingly. I continued to lick his head and he continued to suckle. He was asleep again. I couldn't ruin this moment, for me or him. It was precious to see Eevee suckle on me, especially while he was asleep. How often does that happen?

I couldn't stop him, he was waking up. Oh well, it had been cute while it lasted. "Mmm, Sylvie?" He looked up at me. "You don't have any milk." He started to frown. He looked at it he was going to cry. "Sorry Eevee, I can't produce milk. But I can still keep you warm. " I said. He started to smile again. He rubbed against my side and laid down against me. I wrapped an arm around him. And he fell back asleep. Oh Eevee, how much cuter can you get?

I'm lucky, I have the best mate ever. Not only does he bring me flowers, he also cuddles with me. I don't think he even knows how cute he is. Or romantic. Last night was the most amazing night. Dinner was amazing and before that… Amazing.

Finally we both woke all the way up, again. "I got syrup!" Eevee shouted. He found it alright, but it was in his fur. "Oh my goodness Eevee! How did you even get that messy?" "Well let's just say I didn't find it with my eyes." I can see that. "You're gonna be licking yourself for years! And are those leaves? How exactly did you find it?" "I ran into a tree." He admitted, embarrassed. Well we have dessert now, but how're we gonna fix this mess? "You're gonna need some help is you want to get clean within this season." With that I helped him groom his fur.

"Finally your fur is clean!" It was nice and shiny. "Yep! My fur looks amazing!" He said excitedly. "We got it groomed in record time too." I joked. He was not amused. "Not funny, I thought I'd have syrup in my fur for years!" "Well it did take a whole half hour." "It was worth this shiny coat!" Was it? My tongue didn't think so…

"Time to head back!" Eevee shouted. We had finished collecting some syrup in a small hollow log. Now we had something to put on our normally bland food. We made it back to our den. It was tiring licking Eevee for a whole half hour and then dragging a log full of syrup home. We'd be sleeping like kits tonight.

I woke up to the feeling of warmth on my stomach. It was Eevee; he was trying to suckle on me. He was suckling ever so gently and kneading me. It was adorable! He wasn't even awake! I started to lick the top of his head. Uh oh! "Mommy?" He asked me, still half asleep. "Yes it's me. Shh, go back to sleep." I said soothingly. I continued to lick his head and he continued to suckle. He was asleep again. I couldn't ruin this moment, for me or him. It was precious to see Eevee suckle on me, especially while he was asleep. How often does that happen?

I couldn't stop him, he was waking up. Oh well, it had been cute while it lasted. "Mmm, Sylvie?" He looked up at me. "You don't have any milk." He started to frown. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Sorry Eevee, I can't produce milk. But I can still keep you warm. " I said. He started to smile again. He rubbed against my side and laid down against me. I wrapped an arm around him. And he fell back asleep. Oh Eevee, how much cuter can you get?

I'm lucky, I have the best mate ever. Not only does he bring me flowers, he also cuddles with me. I don't think he even knows how cute he is. Or romantic. Last night was the most amazing night. Dinner was amazing and before that… Also amazing.

Finally we both woke all the way up, again. "I got syrup!" Eevee shouted. He found it alright, but it was in his fur. "Oh my goodness Eevee! How did you even get that messy?" "Well let's just say I didn't find it with my eyes." I can see that. "You're gonna be licking yourself for years! And are those leaves? How exactly did you find it?" "I ran into a tree." He admitted, embarrassed. Well we have syrup now, but how're we gonna fix this mess? "You're gonna need some help if you want to get clean within this season." With that I helped him groom his fur.

"Finally your fur is clean!" It was nice and shiny. "Yep! My fur looks amazing!" He said excitedly. "We got it groomed in record time too." I joked. He was not amused. "Not funny, I thought I'd have syrup in my fur for years!" "Well it did take a whole half hour." "It was worth this shiny coat!" Was it? My tongue didn't think so…

"Time to head back!" Eevee shouted. We had finished collecting some syrup in a small hollow log. Now we had something to put on our normally bland food. We made it back to our den. It was tiring licking Eevee for a whole half hour and then dragging a log full of syrup home. We'd be sleeping like kits tonight.

A month later…

"Wake up Sylveon!" Why me? It was the middle of the night and he was waking me up. "Just go Eevee! You don't need company to use the bush!" "Damn you Sylvie! Did you seriously forget what tonight was?" I guess I did. "Yeah why?" I asked agitated. "It's the first day of spring!" He shouted. I shot up. "Yes! Finally! No more fish pokemon!" I shouted. Eevee fluffed up. "Calm down! You scared the hell out of me!" Hi again fluffy fur. "But if I didn't scare you how would you get your fur so fluffy?" I teased. Eevee stared at me agitated. Without warning he then jumped on me and bit my ear. *nom nom nom* "Eevee stop it! Ha ha ha! That tickles!" He stopped for a second. "I'll stop when you fight back!" He was invoking the words of war. I rolled onto my side. "Oof! Hey get off of me!" He barked. I rolled off and bit his ear. *nom nom nom* "H-hey! Heh heh heh! S-stop! Ha ha ha! I'm gonna go again!" I stopped biting his ear and started tickling him with my ribbons. "Vee!" Maybe I should have avoided his lower stomach. He was blushing now. I stopped. After a silent moment of Eevee starting at me he spoke up"...Sylvie? You gonna sit and stare or are we gonna celebrate?" That wasn't the plan but it was sounding like a good idea. "We're gonna be up all night."

The sun was breaking now. It was officially spring. "I can't believe we stayed up all night!" Eevee exclaimed. "Every part of my body is sore! Never again will I stay up so long!" I shouted. "Was it too much to stay up all night?" Eevee asked. "Staying up and celebrating was too much..." never again will I stay up that many hours in a row. I was exhausted. "Well, good morning Eevee. I'm going to sleep now." "I feel about the same." My stomach feels like it got hyper beamed... "Good morning Sylvie. It's time for sleep." We fainted shortly after.

"Ugh. Sleep didn't help…" I said. We'd only napped for an hour or two. I still felt like crap. "You know what will make you feel better?" Eevee asked me. "No clue." I said back. "A nice cold swim!" I flinched at the idea at first but then it started to sound good. "I'll race you Eevee!" I took off. Eevee followed close suit. We would make it there shortly.

"Eevee!" He splashed into the water ahead. I was right behind. "Sylvie!" I splashed hard into the middle. "It's nice today!" Eevee said cheerfully. It felt really good. Especially after last night. "It's perfect!" I chirped. "You're awfully happy Sylvie, what changed your mood?" "The fact berries are on their way!" I couldn't help it. Berries are better than fish. "I'm excited too! Soon we'll have plenty of berries!"

I got out and shook off. Eevee was walking up to me… "Splash!" Eevee shook himself dry onto me. He was dry but I was wet. "Lemme help you with that!" Eevee began grooming me. I've been dying for a warm grooming. He must of splashed me so he could groom me dry. "Thanks Eevee. You know how much I like my fur!" I said happily. "It's the softest fur ever! I'd be proud too!" It wasn't so much pride as it was perfectionism.

Sylvie was sparkling now. It was the cleanest his fur has ever been. "Wow Eevee! How did you get it so clean?" He asked. "Returning the favor for all the times you groomed me is all." I got messy quite often and Sylvie was always there to lend a paw. It was nice to pay him back. "I don't think if I spent all day I could get it this clean! Thanks!"

"Time to berry hunt!" I said excitedly. No more fish now, finally something sweet! "Alright Eevee let's split up. We'll cover more ground." "How about we stay together and split up the work?" He gave me an odd look. Not quite one of surprise but more one of confusion. "Guess it'd probably be easier. Knowing you though you probably just don't want to be alone." Both were right, but it was more of the latter.

I put my nose to the air. The warm, familiar scent of berries and flowers filled the air. My nose was better than Sylvies so it was up to me to smell them out. "A couple feet ahead of you and slightly left." I dictated their position. Sylvie outstretched his ribbons and picked a lot of berries. The tree was pretty tall. "Got em'! They look like Oran berries." Sylvie stated. Those are the best. They have every flavor in perfect balance. "We should plant these around the den, the soil is good." I told him. He gave a nod of approval.

"Alright, we planted quite a few but how are we gonna water them?" Sylvie asked. "Remember that log? I found a bigger one we can hold water in!" "How you gonna carry it?" He just kept on asking easy questions. "We will have to haul it here and refill it once a week." With that we walked off to it. Thankfully it wasn't that far away. Otherwise it wouldn't be possible to use it. Sylveon opened his mouth wide. "Eek! That's not a log, that's a fallen tree! This is gonna be an enormous pain…" "At least it's hollow."

"Now that it's outside the den how you gonna fill it" I asked Eevee. "Very slowly." He responded. It was definitely gonna be slow, no matter how we approached it. "Is the other log empty?" Eevee asked. I didn't think it was full, but I don't know if it was empty. "Probably. Lemme check." We were still outside the den. All I had to do was look in. I poked my head in. Empty. I wrapped my ribbons around it and tugged it out. Even with this it's gonna be slow.

"Alright now to the river. Let's not fall in this time." I teased him. He kept his cool. "I hope I don't but I always seem to end up in it." "That's probably because it is impossible for you to stop." He has fallen into the river more than he has visited it. "Well at this rate we're gonna be done next year. Time to start working Sylvie! "

It took ten trips to fill the hollow tree. Ten long exhausting trips. I'm amazed he still has energy. "Time to put this water to good use." Eevee said. I had no idea how he was gonna hold the water. It wasn't what I thought. He filled his mouth to the fullest with water before slowly spitting it out all on one sprout. Good thing we only planted four berry trees.

"You having fun?" I asked Eevee. "Of course! Who knew taking care of plants could be so fun!" He chirped. "It's dark now we should head to bed." "Gimme a minute I'm almost done." He got another mouthful and spat it out on the last sprout. I say sprout but they were saplings now. The berries would be done growing by morning. "Alright time for bed. I'm tired." Eevee said.

We were in the den now, laying on the thick warm bedding. It seems like the best of times played out here. From dinner to celebrating. We did the funnest things here. Good thing we picked a good spot. I'm glad I met Eevee. Without I'd probably be at a loss. Goodnight for now, my sweet mate.


	3. Frustrations (Filler)

I woke up to something new. Well not new, I knew what it was but as for it happening when it did… never. I felt an uncontrollable desire to mate. I needed release and the only way I knew how was for special occasions. I couldn't ruin it for us, I had to find another way. If there was one. It's starting to hurt, i hope i find a way soon.

Sylvie started shifting. He let out a grunt as he got up. I'd only been up a few minutes. It's amazing how we normally woke up around the same time. He began stretching, a very prominent feature was pointed towards me. I don't know how to control this feeling...

I decided to ignore it for now, or at least try. "Good morning Eevee." I leapt at the sound of his voice. "Ah! G-good morning Sylvie!" I shouted. He gave me A puzzled look. "Did I scare you? Thought you were awake." He apologized. "No no, you just caught me off guard." He stared intently at me. My paws started sweating and my heart raced. "You up to something?" I stayed quiet. A look of realization came upon his face. "Of course! You're preparing a surprise for me!" Sylvie chirped. "Hope I didn't ruin the surprise Eevee. "

"Don't worry, You'll never guess what it is!" I went along with it. "Hope it's not another rock… or stick… or messy fur. " Ow my pride. "It certainly is, er. Surprising!" I was dying to do something, anything! I couldn't think straight. Wait... Sylvie said I could ask him anything. He said he'd try to stay open minded.

I let out a sigh. "Okay there's no surprise." Without hesitating Sylvie jumped up and shouted; "Ah ha! I knew something was wrong." Our den went silent. He stared expectantly at me. "... You gonna tell me?" No I was going to ask you. But now; "It can wait till later." Sylvie just shrugged it off.

Damn! I need to do something before I explode. "I'm gonna go for a walk. You just do whatever." I told him. "I'll just groom myself by the river. Wanna walk there before splitting up?" I don't think I'd make it without fainting. "I wanna head up the mountain. See if I can't find some snow on it still." I had to get away from him before I did something I'd regret. "Why you want snow?" "So I can sit in it." Sylvie looked dumbfounded. "That doesn't make any sense but if that's what you're set on, go for it. You'll know where I'm at."

My berries were hurting bad now. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to sit in snow. I decided snow or at least cold air would help. Besides, it always felt nice to get out… and the air felt nice down there. Mmm~

Why was my mind set on mating? I decided to try and do something about my desires. I had to try something, anything would do. But I needed something that felt soft and moist. What would feel like that? I needed to find something. At this rate anything would do fine if I didn't decide soon.

I decided i'd hump something here. It was up high and it was secluded. I began searching. Soft and moist… I spotted a mossy rock. Perfect! Now how do I go about this… I can't get into it, so I'd just be rubbing against it. You know what, I think that's close enough. I 'mounted' the mossy rock and started humping away. Yes it's working! The pain is going away and its starting to feel good! Thank Arceus!

Shit! I hear someone coming! But I can't stop! Shit shit shit! Legs stop that! Oh no they're getting too close for comfort. Just stop humping damn you! Aw fuck they're here! "Hey Eevee! I found some snow for you to sit… in." He paused. Arceus damn it! Not Sylvie. "Totally not judging, but... Why are you humping a rock?" I was stopped now. This is embarrassing… "I uh, um. I er, was going to, uh. I just got bored…?" No way he'd accept that.

"You must be pretty bored to do that." I'm never going to live this down now. "Y-yeah, just uh… bored. Kinda walked in on me." He looked confused. "I walked in on you? You said you did it out of boredom. Are you trying to mate with that rock?" He asked me. "Something like that, I guess." He continued to stare at me.

"Are you into rocks? Not judging but, seriously why are you humping rocks? What is going on?" How to explain this… "I just couldn't control myself, I had to hump something. My berries started hurting…" He gave me a funny look. "Couldn't you just paw off?" There was a thing for this? I really should have asked earlier. "How do you do that?" Sylvie was smiling now. "It's easy!"

"And that's how you do it!" "So I use my paws?" "Yep!" Okay didn't sound too hard. But how long was this going to take? Also I should probably be alone for this. "Sorry Sylvie but do you mind waiting on me by the river?" "No problem! Have fun with that! Also make sure to apologize to that rock!" He teased me. He ran off towards the to get started…

Wow! That felt great! My berries stopped hurting too! Alright now that I'm all done, time to head back to Sylvie. Wish I knew how to thank him… I got the perfect thing actually. I'd give him something he'd never forget!

"Thanks Sylvie! I feel much better. Glad to know you're here to help." I thanked him. "I should thank you; seeing you hump a rock was priceless! Ha ha ha! Still can't believe you were that sexually frustrated." Already not living it down. "I remember you telling me of another way to mate. What do I need to do?" He grinned. He guided my head down towards his crotch. "Open your mouth."


	4. In His Arms

I hate waking up. Every time I wake up I have to move away from Sylveon. There are some days all I want to do is lay next to him. His fur is heavenly soft, there is nothing that comes close to it. I want to rub myself against his fur forever. But all good things come to an end. Even we will come to an end. I only wish to die in the comfort of his embrace.

"Eevee?" He turned his big, beautiful, blue eyes towards mine. "You look depressed Eevee. What's wrong?" He asked me. I was depressed. I couldn't help it. Thinking about death always made me depressed. But how could you not think about it? The end of your life is something that we all mourn and yearn to prevent. But is immortality really that great? You may live but everyone else will die. Death is cruel and pointless yet without it could we live at all?

"Eevee?" He started again. "I'm fine." I answered. I gave a weak smile, but it was no use. He knew I wasn't fine. "Eevee I love you. I wish nothing more but to see you happy. Why won't you tell me?" His voice was one of both reason and concern. Even if I did tell him, how could he prevent it? I spoke again. "It's just that-" I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes were tearing up now. I couldn't hold it back any longer. "I don't wanna die!"

I was crying hard now. I hid my face in my arms. I couldn't face him. How could I? I put that on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me. But instead of leaving he walked closer. His eyes had tears in them, but he didn't cry. "Eevee. Death is something no one wants to accept. But it comes to us all." His words only made me cry harder.

He laid down right next to me, wrapping his body around me. I looked up at his eyes. He was crying too, but he wasn't making any noise. He began to lick the tears off my face. "Shh. It's okay Eevee. I won't leave you." I was starting to cry less. "But, how can you be okay with this?" He kept licking my tears away stopping only briefly to say: "I'm not."

Sylveon was still next to me, trying to bring me comfort. I'd been crying for a long time and was starting to get tired. I let out a big yawn, but went right back to crying. Sylveon spoke up again. "It's okay to cry, let it all out. Death is something to cry about. I'll be here for you." His words were soothing and calm. I was almost done now, my tears almost completely stopping and it was quiet now.

"But if I die I won't see you again." My tears were starting back up again. "I can't be without you! Without you I can't even breathe! It's not fair!" My tears were now met with rage. "Why am even alive if I'm just going to die? Why is life so cruel?!" *cough cough cough* My yelling wasn't helping my sickness. Sylveon gave a sad smile. "Eevee. Life isn't cruel. If I wasn't alive how could I have met you? We are alive now and we're both healthy, so why is death important to think about now?"

His words shocked me. He was right but I hated to admit it. I couldn't let it go. "But I could die at any moment!" I hated to lash out, I was being stubborn. I couldn't say he was right, but why did it matter if I was wrong? Sylvie responded:"You know that's not true. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I'll be here right next to you always."

"What if I die before you?" Sylvie was taken back. He didn't know how to react. I couldn't tell if out of shock or spite at what I said. After a short silence he spoke; "I don't know… But I don't care. We're here right now and that's all that matters! I will be with you through thick and thin, even if it does kill me, I will not leave you." I was defeated. I should of stopped right there but I didn't. I went and said something stupid.

"But if you die, I couldn't… I wouldn't… I'd kill myself. Sylvie you're the one thing I can't live without." He simply smiled. "Death is sad. But, if you die who will be there to remember me? Even though we're going to die we will live forever in others memories. Death may be sad but it is something that must happen. When you die your body will bring life to new creatures and let someone else experience life. death might not be fair, but without it you wouldn't be here. Something else had to die so you could live. And maybe if I die first, my death will bring new life into yours."

I was finally starting to accept it. I would die and that was okay. I finally stopped crying. "Sylvie I don't know what I'll do if you die, but I'll do my best to remember you and live so that your memory lives on." I let out another yawn. I was exhausted from crying. "Eevee we have our whole lives ahead of us. And when we do die, I hope we are together." I smiled. I was starting to feel better. Sylvie was here now, and that was what was important.

"I'm tired. I've been crying for hours and my throat's sore. But if you want you can join me." I closed my eyes waiting for a kiss. He pressed his lips to mine. He felt warmer than ever. His lips were soft and sweet, and his tongue wet and irresistible. Our kiss was brief then our embrace broke. "Let's go to sleep now Eevee." I nodded. I could care less when I died now. As long as I died in his arms.

I woke up before sunrise. An oddity to say the least. I glanced next to me at Eevee. He was sound asleep. Poor Eevee, being tortured by his mortality. How long have you wrestled with this? Surely you know I will be here for you. Why would you think that death isn't something you could talk about with me? We're mates for life, your problems are mine.

The sun was starting to rise. The sky was painted a brilliant orange, as if Arceus himself burnt it. Eevee was starting to shift. He was going to wake up. I stayed curled around him, making sure he was comforted. I heard a noise. It was quiet but it was there. Eevee… poor Eevee.

Eevee was crying again. I knew he wasn't done, It has taken me my whole life to accept death. I was amazed he got over as much as he did. This is something only he could battle, but I would be here to comfort him. I wish I could do more, but no one can save you from yourself.

I began licking his tears away yet again. He may be smart but he isn't strong. He can't handle being alone. "Shh. Eevee it's okay. I'll be here. Shh. It's okay, you're not alone." With my words he let out a yawn. He was still tired. "Just sleep Eevee. I'll be here to protect you." He settled down completely and fell asleep. He needed to sleep, he was crying for at least an hour yesterday.

I'm sorry Eevee. I'm sorry I can't help. All I can do is comfort you. My words can soothe you, but you need to feel this pain. You need to get through this. I know you aren't the strongest but you have to accept this. You won't be happy until you do. I'll be here for you through this. I just wish I could help.

He looks so peaceful right now. His ears are down and he's curled up into a tight ball.

It's not going to last. He's been asleep for an hour now. When he wakes up I hope he feels better. Not only has he had bad thoughts, he's been sick. I hope he feels better.

Eevee got up slowly, he woke up. He began stretching; lowering his head and stretching his legs far in front of him. "I'm feeling better…" Eevee said. He didn't sound like it. He sounds like he got sicker. "You sound like you have a cold. You sure you feel better?" I asked him. "My body feels weak… but I didn't mean my body, I meant my thoughts." He was struggling to stand. His legs were shaking.

"Eevee lay down, you're not going anywhere. You're sick." I put my paw on his back and gently guided him down. *ah choo!* "My stomach is rolling. I don't feel good." He was laying down now. "Just lay here I'll get you some fresh Magicarp." I offered. I was expecting him to shoot me down. He didn't he closed his eyes and nodded. He was stretched down flat on his stomach. I left quickly, I was going to be gone only moments.

I returned as quick as I left. I ran to the river and nabbed the Magicarp as fast as I could. I was gone minutes but I felt like it was still too slow. I was panting by the time I got back. Eevee was still spread on the floor. His sickness advanced quickly. I hope he turns out okay. Eevee let out a hoarse moan. "Sylvie… I didn't think I'd see you again… " He really shouldn't be talking. He was really sick now. "Shh. Don't talk. Eat the Magicarp. It'll make you feel better." I put the Magicarp in front of him pushing it almost against his mouth. "I can't chew…"

He made me do something neither of us wanted. I chewed up a piece of the Magicarp and placed my lips against his, pushing the food into his mouth. He swallowed it quickly. "Sorry Eevee but you have to eat." He nodded gently. I proceeded to chew more Magicarp and feed it directly to him. Soon the whole fish was gone. He was starting to look better. "Thank you Sylvie. I'd be lost without you."

I was just doing my job as his mate. I remembered the Oran berries outside. Surely those would help. Without a word I stepped outside and picked a couple before stepping back in. "Can you eat these?" I asked him. He shook his head. Without a word I chewed the berries and kissed him. Gently I pushed the chewed berries in. He swallowed them quickly. "Thank you. I'm starting to feel stronger now." "Shh. Rest now. You need to sleep." He curled up and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep.

Thank Arceus Eevee was going to be okay now. He just needed to sleep. His sickness wasn't contagious but even if it was I still would have done what I did. He would be okay now. I hope he wakes up to warm feelings and better health.

"Mmph. Good morning Sylvie." Eevee grunted. "Feeling any better?" Eevee was still stretching and yawning. "I feel much better." With those words Eevee laid back down. He wasn't out of the clear yet. He needed his rest. "I'm going to lay here for the rest of the day. If you want you can go explore or take a walk. I'll be fine." He said.

"I think I'll join you." I walked over and laid down by him. As soon as I was on the ground I kissed the top of his head. "Want to talk about anything Eevee?" Eevee gave a big grin. "Sure!*


	5. White Lie (Filler)

He's asleep again. Good, Eevee needs his rest. He was really sick. I wonder what made him so sick that fast. And why didn't I get it? How is it not contagious. I'm going to look into how Eevee got so sick. It's weird, he was fine before today other than a couch. What made him sick?

Maybe it was some bad food. That seems the most likely. Eevee ate some bad food and got really sick. No, wait. That don't add up. If he ate bad food he should of been vomiting and have diarrhea. He had a fever and couldn't move. He also looked like he was in great pain.

Maybe a virus? It makes sense, but then where did he get? And why was it not contagious? No, got to keep thinking. I hope it's not a genetic disease. Eevee never mentioned having a disease, but it's possible. Maybe he didn't know. This is weird nothing fits his sickness.

Maybe it was poison. Yes, that definitely makes sense. He had the symptoms but he didn't get bitten. So he ate something poisonous. What could be possibly of eaten that poisoned him? Maybe he mixed up his seeds or berries and ate the wrong ones. No, I know Eevee better than that. He's super careful.

How did he get poisoned then? … He didn't. No, I refuse to believe it. Could Eevee of poisoned himself… on purpose? It makes sense though. He was talking about death before he got really sick and he was really depressed. Why would he do that?

That's so selfish! Why would Eevee try to take his own life? It's not like him! He has a strong will and a strong value of life. Eevee tried to take his own life. I'm not happy with him. How could he even think about doing that to me?

Eevee was waking up. I'm going to ask him, but gently. "Hey Eevee?" "Mmm… Yeah Sylvie?" "Did you eat something poisonous?" He looked confused. "Why do you think I ate something poisonous?" "Your sickness wasn't contagious and you had signs of poisoning. Did you eat the wrong berries or something?" For a moment he looked scared, but it quickly faded.

"Uh, yeah I guess that's it." What a pathetic cover! I knew it! He did poison himself, but will he admit it? "You didn't poison yourself? Right? It was an accident?" You better tell the truth! "No of course not! Why would I poison myself? You don't think I tried to… do that? Right?" "Of course not! I trust you!" This is coming back up later. That's not okay, Eevee! I'm going to have a talk with him later, but for now let's enjoy this beautiful day.

"Hey Sylvie? Why do you think I'd try something like that?" "You were pretty depressed Cotton. Some pokemon try to do that. Just making sure you're okay!" Eevee looked nervous. "That's a load off my mind. Glad to know you care so much about me." "Well i am your mate. It's kind of my job to make sure you're okay." He is showing regret. I bet it must of really hurt him when he almost… Hope this was a one time thing. He needs my support.

"How about a short game of chase? That's your favorite game right?" "I think I'll pass Sylvie. I'm still kind of sick." Poisoned, not sick. "Well you want to take a walk then? It's a nice day out and we shouldn't waste it." He winced in pain. "Are you okay Eevee? What's wrong?" He quickly went back to smiling. "I'm fine! Just have a rumbly stomach."

"Let's go find some berries then. Some air would do your sickness good." He can't keep himself trapped all day, he has to get out. "Okay! Sounds like it might be fun!" Glad to see he's coming along, I have to keep an eye on him. I can't let him try anything like that again.

"Wow! Look at how many we brought back! It's a whole pile!" "This should last us the whole week! We're set!" "Well now what? We don't have anything to do… how about that walk now?" Glad to see he's cheering up. "Sure! Where to?" "The lake of course!"

Today is really nice. No clouds or wind. It isn't even blowing slightly! The whole sky is still. It's like someone stopped the sky. Nothing at all is going on. It's almost scary. So little is going on I can hear Eevee breathing. He's still kind of nervous. He shouldn't be, I'm his mate. Why won't you just tell me the truth?

"We're at the lake. Now what?" I asked him. "We head home. I can't get wet, I'll just get sick again." "Why'd we come here then?" He stared at the lake's surface. He looked amazed by it. "To enjoy the view. It's not every day the lake is this still."

"Good night Eevee." "Good night Sylvie."

I didn't get anything out of him but at least he seems happy again. I really wish he'd tell me the truth. Maybe in a month or two he'll finally admit it. We'll see.


	6. Never Change

I keep forgetting how warm Sylvie is, and how soft his fur is. When I cuddle up next to him I never want to move again. He's warmer than a fire-type, and twice as nice to be held by. Even in his sleep he holds me. I can stay like this forever, in his arms. Eventually he'll wake up and I'll have to move away from his embrace.

I can't remember how I met Sylveon. I

was too young to remember. Maybe I should ask him. He's up now so why not? "Hey Sylvie? When did we first meet?" Sylvie had to stop and think. "Although it was many years ago, when I was only one, I remember it well. First time I saw you, you were just hatched. Your egg broke open and out popped the fluffiest thing I ever saw. You were so cute! Don't think I can ever forget that." He actually saw my hatching? Wow I knew we were together a long time but that's insane.

A realization hit me. I don't remember my parents. "Were my parents there?" "Urp!" What was that sound? "I dreaded this day…" What the hell is going on? "Eevee, you were abandoned. I found you all alone. In fact, I'm the only one who took care of you." My parents abandoned me? I don't care about that now, I'm almost an adult now. "I'm glad you were there then, Sylvie. Without you I might not be here."

"How long did you take care of me?" I asked. "How old are you?" That's a funny question. "Sixteen, you know that." What's he doing? "About that long. I guess I'm still taking care of you." He replied. A new thought came to mind. "Sylveon do you remember your parents?" He frowned and shook his head. "I was also abandoned by my parents." "Eek! What if we're brothers?! T-that would be bad!" "I think we'd be able to tell, Eevee. Besides it wouldn't be that bad." "Well, I guess as long as you're okay with it… Besides we don't smell alike."

"Do you remember the name I gave you?" Sylvie asked. Of course I do. Who forgets their name? "You named me Cotton, after my fur." "Yep! Cuz you were just like a big old soft ball of cotton when you hatched! You're still so fluffy!" Is Sylvie attracted to cute things? Imma get him then…

I rolled onto my back and held my arms beckoningly over my chest. "Still think I'm cute Sylvie?" I put one ear down and let out a soft "Vee". "You're too cute, you know that? You've managed to get even fluffier." Fluffy eh? I can do that. I puffed my fur out. "You'll never find a cuter pokemon Sylvie." He blushed. "I think you might be the cutest thing in the whole universe." He walked up to me and began licking my stomach. It's working.

It's starting to feel nice. Really nice~ "Vee, Sylvie why you grooming me?" It was getting hard to hide this… "Showing you how nice I am." he continued to lick my lower stomach. It felt good having his smooth, warm tongue comb over me. I'm glad my plan was working. He started to go lower. "Vee! Sylvie, y-you're getting too low!" He grinned. "It's not low enough if you ask me." He went even lower. "Mmph! Vee~"

I was panting from the experience earlier. My plan to attract him with my cuteness worked. I got what I wanted out of it, and he seemed happy with his end result too. He fell asleep drooling and his face looked like he was in ecstasy. I was getting tired myself, but I would keep myself awake. It's still midday. "Oh Arceus, that was great." Sylvie said. Guess he was awake, or he woke up.

"You really know how to seduce me, huh Cotton?" That sounds weird. Hearing my name. It shouldn't sound weird, I mean it is my name. "Why did you decide to use my name?" "Well I didn't name you to not call you by your name. Only reason I haven't used it is because Eevee is a cuter name. But, it's time to grow up and use your name. Unless you'll let me call you fluffy." Not a chance.

"What's your name Sylveon?" "Guess it's just Sylvie. No one named me." That's sad. Every pokemon needs a name. "I guess I'll just have to name you then." I said. "That's not necessary. I don't need a name." "Everyone needs a name. And I'll give you a good name." I needed something that told his best details. His soft fur, how nice he was and how amazing he could be. I think I got the perfect name already.

"How about Silk? Your fur is soft like silk and we'd have matching names too. Cotton and Silk." He smiled. "My fur is my pride… it's perfect. Hello Cotton, my name is Silk!" He chirped. "Nice to meet you Silk!" I chirped back. Finally we could call each other by our names!

"Why wouldn't you use my name before now Silk?" He shrugged. "I just thought you liked Eevee better… Plus Eevee is cuter." He licked my head. "Well I like Cotton just as well. Do you like your name?" He gave a big grin. "Course' I do! Just on and it's perfect! You gave me the perfect name." I blushed. It was nothing, you named me so I just returned the favor.

I wonder if Silk remembers "that" day… only one way to find out. "Do you remember that day I…" I choked. It was hard remembering the bad. "Hmm? You alright? Kinda just stopped there…" He was waiting. "...The day I got sick and lost… hope." He jumped and started biting his lip. He remembered alright. I had to know.

"You tried poisoning your self… I thought you were just sick. You went on about how life was… cruel." Silk knew. Damn… he must think I'm so selfish. I was stupid and tried ending my life because of a bout of depression. Wasn't that long ago, but I thought maybe… he would forget? It sounds stupid but it's true. I didn't want him to remember.

Silk burst into tears. "I thought I would lose you! Why did you try something so… selfish?" I should of known he'd start crying. I would too if he did what I did. I'm not proud of my mistakes but they are there. This one is my worst. "Cotton! Why would you kill yourself?! Why? Do you know how hard that would be?" I couldn't help but cry too.

"I never wanted to hurt you that way. I tried making it look like I was sick so you'd think I died naturally. But it was stupid!" I was sobbing now. "I almost died for nothing! I could of lost everything! Silk I'm so sorry!" I still can't believe I tried that. He fed me by mouth and everything to keep me alive and gave me hope. I put on a phony cough too… What was I thinking?

We just held each other and continued to cry. I'm so sorry Silk. To try that on my mate. To take my own life. Foolish! "... Do you still love me?" I whimpered. Sylveon gave a smile. "I hate your guts for trying that, but I still love my mate." He kissed me gently on the lips. "I still love you Cotton."

We stopped crying. It had been a while since I cried that hard. The worst was over and the better was on the way. At least for a while things would be good. But things like to get in the way. They like to ruin our fun. Glad I didn't have to worry about anything. At least for now. I had Silk and he had me. That's what was important.

"Silk?" Cotton started. He looked sad. I hated to see those eyes. "Why is life so short?" He laid down, closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Cotton, you're sixteen. You're gonna live another forty years at least." I tried to soothe him. "But why only a hundred years? Why not two hundred or a thousand? A hundred years is a short life…" He laid still on the ground. Always the hard questions…

"Our bodies don't last that long, it's how we were born." I explained. "I don't want an explanation for why it's short, I want to know why. There's so much to see why only that short amount of time?" He was starting to cry. He stayed quiet, but tears ran down his face. "Cotton, we just don't. I guess that's all there is." I gave up trying to explain it. "16 percent of my life is over… I have so little time to be with you." I know. It's hard living a short life.

"C'mon Cotton, you're sixteen. You got eighty-four years left. There's still time for us to do what we want. Even if our time is short, it'll just make our time more precious and more memorable. There's still plenty of time left." He couldn't stop crying. He was starting to whimper. "I know, it's just that sometimes it feels meaningless. My life, your life: everything." He was quietly sobbing. It was making me cry.

"I know. Life is short and difficult. But life is the best gift we have." I picked him up with my ribbons and put him close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged back. We continued to quietly cry. Cotton was starting to stop crying, but he was out of breath from sobbing. "I feel better now… just had to let it out." Cotton said quietly. Cotton needs cheering up. I'll do something special for him.

It was time to cheer Cotton up. I'll play his favorite game. Time for him to start running! "Hey Cotton?" "Yeah?" *Nom* I bit his tail. "Let's play chase!" I waited for him to give the sign. He crouched low and raised his tail high. Time to start running! See if I can't out run him! "C'mon Cotton let's go!" I chirped. "I'm giving you a head start!"

I ran as fast as my feet would go. The trees became a blur. Everything was moving around me. It was as if the world bent to my will. I could make out everything in front of me, from the leaves to the rocks. It wouldn't be long until we made it out the forest. I could hear Cotton behind me. He was hot on my trail.

We were out in the field now. The sun was bright. It was blindingly bright. As I looked out into the blue sky I saw nothing but grass in front of me. The grass waved and swayed with the gentle winds. It was a beautiful day to play. Cotton was closing his distance now. He was merely his length away from me.

In a quick burst of speed Cotton leapt on to me and tackled me to the ground. It took less than second for him to close the distance between us. Cotton was really fast. I hit the grass hard, taking a big bite of grass as I did. The whole chase lasted ten minutes. I'm amazed I could run for that long, especially while outrunning Cotton. It was a good game.

"Looks like I finally caught you Silk!" He said boisterously. He didn't even sound tired. We ran for a mile and it didn't phase him. "How *pant* do you have *pant* so much energy?" I asked. "I dunno! But I feel like I'm about to level up!" Wouldn't that make him level 26? He might evolve soon. "Silk? What if I evolved?" Guess he's on top of it. "Guess you'll look different. I'll miss your fluffiness, but you will still be cute. Especially if you evolve into a Sylveon! We'll be twins!"

"I think I'd much rather be an Eevee. I love my fluffiness! Without my fur I'd just be cute because of my personality… or maybe something else. Too soon to call. " Cotton was born a rambling man… "So now you evolved let's see how good you are!" I invited. He gave a smirk. "Only if we can do it in the woods! I know the perfect spot!"

Cotton led me up the mountain side and deep into the woods. "Hey look! It's that rock you raped! Ever apologize to it?" I teased him. I was getting a nice view of Cottons nice butt until he stopped. *boink!* My face hit his bubble butt. Mmm~ It smells nice. Don't mind me Cotton, but I think I'll help myself~

I gave Cotton a big lick on the butt. "Ah! S-Silk! Wait! I'm not read-" Cotton was cut off by the feeling of euphoria I was no doubt causing him. This time a licked just a little lower. "Mmm~ Silk that feels so nice! I'm ready for you now…" Cotton raised ass high into the air and lowered his head. Cotton had one nice ass… and he was giving it to me.

"Silk! I'm-Ah! Eevee!" Cotton glowed brightly. Was he evolving? Damn I'm good! Was he going to be an Umbreon? Maybe Espeon? What if he turned into a Sylveon? The excitement is killing me! Finally Cotton stopped glowing. His fur became short and tan colored. His ears turned green and so did his tail. He evolved into Leafeon! "Oh my Arceus! Cotton you're a Leafeon!" I cheered.

"This feels funny… Silk why do I feel so… alive? I feel great! Life finally feels worth living now! Thank you Silk. Thanks for everything. You raised me, played with me, mated with me and even saved my life. Now you helped me evolve. Thank you." Cotton leaned forward and kissed me. His tongue felt sticky like sap, but tasted sweet like berries, maybe even a little like syrup. He felt so warm and full of life. He was perfect. Our lips parted. "Now that I evolved what we going to do? You know, to celebrate? More mating?" I gave a big grin. "Tickle Leafeon!" Cotton gave a big grin as I started to tickle him. Some things will never change. Our love is one of those things that will never change.


	7. Ecstasy (Sex scene(Link only!))

Due to fanfiction's regulations I can't post explicit sexual acts here or links. So in order to bypass this I am hiding a hidden link here. I literally can't directly put a link in, it will be automatically detected and remover. So you will have to manually fix the link, but it should be easy. http*:*/*/*spaceagequice*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Ecstasy-Contains-explicit-sexual-content-576378883 copy this and remove the *'s. Sorry for any trouble you may have. If you are completely unable to use the link i'll try something else. Also, I'm putting faith in you guys not to steal! I can and will track down the stolen story and get you in deep shit. I don't f**k around when it comes to theft. Other than that, enjoy!


	8. Never Leave

"Hey Silk? Come here for a second." I lured him over, but will he bite? "This better not be something dumb, like another rock." He walked over. Yes! A bite! Now to reel him in! *Nom!* I bit him and ran off. I made my way towards the trees: home territory. "More chase huh? I'm game! Where you taking me this time?" He yelled at me. "You'll see!"

I weaved in and out of the trees, quickly making my way towards my destination. Silk was keeping up. Thank Arceus, don't want to have to go back for him. I wasn't going full speed anyway. If I needed I could easily speed up. The whole time he kept his pace. He was plotting something, I'm sure of it.

I moved towards a particularly tall tree, unwavering in my path. "Cotton you're going to run into that tree! Change direction!" He shouted at me. That was the plan. I sped up as I neared the tree. It would be moments before I reached it.

I jumped, my feet hitting squarely on the tree. I slowed down but otherwise kept moving. I was running up the tree. Let's see how Silk reacts to that! "So that's how you get up trees! I don't think I can climb up that, it's way too tall!" He doesn't seem surprised. Guess I need to do something else.

I leapt off my tree, bouncing from tree top to tree top. I picked this part of the forest carefully. It's the densest part of it. It was easy to leap between trees. I kept moving forward towards my destination, Silk following on the forest floor. "You trying to show off? I'll admit that's pretty bad ass! How long you been able to do this?" "I've been practicing for years! It's why I'm so fast and agile!"

My destination was before me: a lake. I took one last big leap into the air, making sure to take some leaves with me. I landed in the water leaving behind an arc of leaves mid air. "You haven't changed that much Cotton. You still always end up in water when we play chase!" Silk was unphased by my performance. "You're hard to impress you know that?" "I'm impressed, I'm just not showing it. Still can't believe you evolved! That's what has my attention!"

"Dost thy eyes deceive me?" Not this guy again… "Thoust ist blushing at another male! Does thy have no fear of reckoning in the eyes of Arceus! Thy lord watches as thou practices sin! Repent! Or thy lord will be met with rage!" That bird again? He's always preaching to us from the trees! I've had enough of that crack head Pidgey! Right in the middle of our fun too… actually I smell an easy prey. "Then why dost thou not put upon me thy hand of Arceus? If thou ist truly devout thine would smite me! Dost thou not love thy lord?" I teased him.

"Stay where thou ist! Thy wicked way and display of sin shalt be smote by yours truly! Prepare thy self, for I may smite thee now!" He dove at me. Hope Arceus loves you cause you're about to meet him! As soon he was about to make contact I opened my mouth, his eyes went big in fear. This is always the hardest part. I crushed his neck in my mouth, killing him instantly. "Thou shalt be buried in the pits of thy stomach! Fare thee well on thoust travel to heaven, for thy truly did fight with chivalry! I shall now partake in thy feast of victory!"

"Cotton I thought we agreed to talk to him. Why'd you kill him?" Silk was about ready to lecture me I could tell. "He threatened to smite me and he was an asshole to everyone. Besides, He died for what he believed in, twas an chivalrous way to meet thy lord. I'll tell you what I believe though. It'd be a waste to not eat him." Silk gave me a hard stare. "Damn it! Stop making dumb jokes! We really should respect him, after all he was a pokemon. Even though his only prospect in life was preaching."

"I almost feel bad for him, taking his life like that. But hey, i saw an easy meal, it's just natural to prey on the weakest. I don't think he even had a family, the poor thing. Alas, thou shalt be remembered preaching Pidgey. If thou ist as tasty as thine were intolerable thy be good indeed." Silk sat and stared at me. "You waiting for him to say grace? Thou ist a fool if thy thinks he would give prayer to such lowly peasants! …he truly was intolerable." Okay I'm drawing the line there. I'm getting annoyed again.

"That's the best bird I've ever eaten! Now that he's gone we should bury what's left. He deserves a funeral." I am not giving that homophobic preacher a funeral. "He's lucky he's getting a grave. I'm not doing any more service than that." Silk stepped hard on my paw. "You're at least making him a bouquet of roses." "Ow ow ow! Okay okay! I'll make him a bouquet! But that's the end of it!" "Good boy." Damn, that was harsh! Better get to work. "You get to bury him then Silk."

There! A nice bouquet of the finest roses! I hope he appreciates this, I didn't even know him and I'm giving it to him. Well, I guess I kinda owe it to him. After all I did eat him. I still think this is more than he deserves. All he did was preach to everyone in the forest how they had sinned and to repent. The bastard never talked to anyone outside of preaching. Ah, I see Silk is done!

"Here's his bouquet. Hope he can enjoy our service from where he is." I placed it upon his grave. "Did you say service?" Oh shit! I may have worded that wrong! "So it's decided then! You're going to give a speech for him!" I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to end up joining him if this continues. Alright where to start?"

"You were an excellent preacher. You chose your words well and spoke in old English. The way you were able to preach, even as others resented you is admirable. If I had a chance to talk to you again I'd like to tell you how brave you were in your last battle. May Arceus watch over you now. Amen." "Amen."

"Well, this funeral's ruined my day. I'm heading to bed." "Cotton it's not even remotely dark. You'll wake up in the middle of the night if you sleep now." "Yeah, yeah. You going to preach to me now? Good night." I walked off towards our den. I can't believe we gave that yahoo a funeral. He was crazy as hell and we honored it. Fan-fucking-tastic. At least he's gone now. I made sure of that. I won't miss him.

It's dark now, huh Silk? Looks like my walk home took longer than I thought. Oh well. Didn't have anything to do beyond sleeping anyway. Oh? What's this? … I knew it, he's home. I thought he was up to something, just not what. I can't make out anything from outside the den. I'm going in to find out what is going on.

"Surprise!" It's not my birthday, what is this? "You've been kind of down lately so I thought you could use some cheering up! I organized a date for us." Surprise date? Not happening. "Good night Silk. I'll see you in the morning." Silk looked confused. "You still mad?" No, of course not! Why would I be pissed you forced me to go to a funeral? "Yeah I'm still mad at you right now. You not only forced me to go to a funeral, you forced me to give the speech!"

"You did kill him Cotton. It's your own fault you had to attend." It's not like I killed him just to kill him! I saw an easy meal and I took it! "Listen Silk, I didn't kill for pleasure. I'm above that. I did kill him, yes. But I killed for food. It's nature, we prey on the weak. And although I realize he was sentient. I will not recognize him as a kind individual."

"I think you killed him because he was bullying others. I'm glad you recognize he was sentient. But get real, you killed him to stop his bullying." I was appalled, the fact he even thinks I would stoop so low! "Would your opinion change if he were a Magicarp?" "Well yeah, they can't speak." "Something that speaks isn't necessarily smart. He was by no means intelligent. Even you can see that." He finally gave up. He looked sad, as if he would cry.

"It's just that I'm unsure. Is what you did okay? Was it normal? Maybe we shouldn't of eaten him… " "Listen Silk, we're omnivores like it or not. We can't always eat berries and Magicarp. It's not healthy. We have to have a variety of meat and plant. That means sometimes another pokemon has to die, sad as it may be. It wouldn't be right for us to not eat meat. It can be hard sometimes, but it's life. Things live and die." He started to cheer up a little. "I guess you're right. Maybe it's better it was someone we didn't know… at least he died quickly. I don't know about painless though, but I guess it's the least painful.

"Jeez, I've been a real downer today! How about you accept that date now so I can make it up to you?" That was a quick turn around, even by Silks standards! What the hell? What's the worst that could happen? "Where at?" "In our den, right here! Hope you're ready!" I'm totally ready! I'm glad we worked out our little kink. "Alright first thing tomorrow! Goodnight Cotton!" ...okay cya tomorrow?

Damn Cotton. Can't believe he killed a preacher. Who kills a preacher? Seriously Cotton, a preacher! Couldn't have at least killed something stupid… is Cotton an…? No, I'm sure he isn't! Who doesn't? I mean, it wouldn't matter but, why? Wait a minute, he gave… That confirms it, he isn't. But still I'd better ask. I mean I am stuck with him for life! It'd be better to know for sure! I seriously hope he isn't.

"Hey, Cotton?" He groaned. "I'm still tired, what is it?" He was laying down still. "Are you an…" I gulped hard, I'm pretty sure he heard me. "Skitty got your tongue? Just spit it out!" He was impatient. "Are you an atheist?" He leapt up. "Eek! Calm down Cotton!" He gave me a funny stare. "You think I'm an atheist? Explain!" Ow! Damn he's pissed! His short fur stood up tall. "You killed a preacher."

"I killed a Pidgey. I could care less what he was. It's how he preached. Arceus loves us all. He couldn't accept that and it pissed me off... You know what? Fine! I'll give you your damn confession that you want so bad!" Oh shit! He was really pissed! He looked at me with a death glare! "I killed him because he was intolerant! Alright?! You happy now?! That what you wanted?! To hear me admit I murdered him out of rage?! I confess Silk! I'm a murderer! I murdered an innocent man! That enough to satisfy you?! I'm tired of you tormenting me because I killed a Pidgey for food! If it takes me making a false confession to shut you up, so be it! Hope you got what you wanted, cause you're never going to see me again!"

Cotton ran out of the den quicker than ever. I pushed him too far! I hauled ass after him. "Cotton wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know you would take it this personal! I just thought that-" "That what? I'm a cruel murderer with no faith?! I know what you thought!" He ran faster still, I could barely keep up. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to know if you were an atheist! I didn't mean to hurt you so bad! You know I'd never hurt you!" "Oh yeah? Well guess what? If you hate me so much we're not mates anymore! Fuck you Silk! I'm leaving you!"

Time stopped for me. He didn't… he couldn't… he… he… hated me… My heart shattered into pieces. The pieces were so small you couldn't see them. He didn't love me anymore. I have no reason to be here. What's the point? The only one I have ever loved hated me. My life is over… no not yet. But it will be. Good bye Cotton. I'm leaving this world behind.

"Good bye Cotton. I'll miss you." He stopped to look at me. His eyes were still filled with rage. He meant it this time. He wasn't making empty threats. I wrapped my ribbons tight around my neck, it hurts. It hurts so bad… it'll all be over soon enough. "Silk no! Don't!" His words met me as empty. He didn't love me, I have no reason to be here. With a quick twist I snapped my own neck. It hurt so bad. I couldn't breath and my heart stopped. I wasn't dead, but it wouldn't be long now… "Silk! I didn't mean to make you kill yourself! I just wanted…" I reached my paw out one last time, and gave him the middle digit. I mouthed the words I wanted to say: "I love you Cotton, I'll miss you." Everything went black. Guess this is it. The end. Thought something would happen after death. I guess I was wrong. What's this…? I can't… think… Anymore… I… guess… I… shouldn't… ...of… …died… … … …

"AHHH! NO! COTTON!" I screamed extremely loudly. It was a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare! "Silk! What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cotton was panicking. "No, everything is okay." I was panting. It felt so real. "It was just a nightmare. The worst I've ever had." Cotton looked relieved."What in the world happened?" I started crying.

"You left me! You said we weren't mates anymore and you hated me! I… I… I killed myself! Don't you ever leave me Cotton! I can't live without you!" "Shh! It's okay! I'm here for you. I'll never leave you. Shh. Everything is okay. Just go back to sleep." "But what if I have the same nightmare?" "You won't. I'll be right here next to you. Just sleep now. You need to sleep." I stopped crying. "Okay… I'll sleep for you. Just, don't leave me… " I hope I never have that nightmare again. That was by far the worst dream ever. I laid down and went to sleep. I didn't dream at all. As soon as I fell asleep I woke up again. This time it was day.

I started crying again. His words… "Fuck you Silk! I'm leaving you!" I couldn't forget them. They etched into me like a knife, carving my heart out. "Cotton…" I whimpered. He woke up. He was still right next to me. "Shh, it's okay. I will never leave you. I love you Silk." I couldn't breath, my throat was sore from crying. I started hyperventilating. "Silk breathe. It'll be okay. Just breathe." I stopped breathing. "...Silk? Silk breathe! No Silk! Not like this! You hang on! I'll save you!"

My vision was blurry, I couldn't make anything out. I felt Eevee put me on my back. He walked over me and put his lips to mine. He breathed into me, filling my lungs with air. Afterwards he pressed on my chest a couple of times. He kept doing this for a long time. Finally I took a deep breath and started coughing. "Thank you. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was gone for sure." I was panting hard.

"Rest Silk. You just had a traumatic experience. You need more rest. Just breathe slowly. I'll be here." I slowed my breathing down to normal. I didn't bother moving. "Feeling better? Can you breathe?" "Yes I'm fine now. Thank you. Where did you learn that?" He blushed. "To be honest it was just instinct." Cotton must have some pretty good instinct.

"I'm going to trust you more often. Especially after that. Thank Arceus you are my mate. I love you Cotton." He was still blushing. "I love you too." He kissed me again. "You may have changed appearance but you're still the same person I fell in love with." No matter what, Cotton is still Cotton. No amount of change or bad choices will change that. I will always love him, even if he hates me.


	9. Best Christmas Ever! (Sex scene link)

Yet another sex scene, I will put a link here. Remove all the "*"s. http*:*/*/*spaceagequice*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*Best-Christmas-Ever-VERY-NAUGHTY-578678055


	10. Freedom

"Last night was so much fun! We going to do it on new years too?" Silk chirped. "Of course! It's all we have to celebrate with! Not like we have any special food to eat this time. Speaking of food it's that time of day again: time to look for food!" "Aw, do we have to?" "Only if you don't want to starve to death." "Guess we are getting low on food…So, fish or bird?" Err… that's a toughie. "Both? I can't decide so why not nab two of each?" I suggested. "Fine by me! I like some variety in life, especially in what I put in my mouth." What's that supposed to mean?! "Tired of one mate? Thought you were more committed than that!" "Eek! T-that's not what I meant! I meant I was just joking that I was tired of- oh just shut up!" He was blushing.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" I teased. I was definitely getting a rise out of him and I was going to ride it to it's fullest. "N-no! I-I-I… Wait a minute… You're just fucking with me aren't you?" Aw, over before it began. "How'd you find out?" "Easy, you hate guilt tripping. You'd only do it to tease. You're so predictable! Can't believe I fell for-" *crunch!" "Shit! Get down!" Silk whispered. We ducked down. We sat still for an hour. "Okay Silk I think it's safe now." We got back up. *crunch!* "Aw shit!" Silk jumped. "That was me… we waited an hour here because I spooked you. Fan-fucking-tastic. We have to gather food faster now. No time to waste." "It's not my fault you like sitting on things!" "Watch it or I'll sit on your face!" "Here's hoping!"

"Ow! Stop biting me! Damn Pidgey! Just give up already I've got your neck and it's going to break!" I shouted. My mouth was muffled by the bird, it was clenched tight. "Try shaking it!" Thanks for the advice, not like I'm doing that already! "No shit! I'm choking him right now! He's got some fight though!" I shook my head quickly, twisting his neck. *snap!" "Well he's dead, time to take him back. Bastard almost bit my eye out! But I got his feathered ass." "Good job Cotton! Bird murder is your new career choice!" He teased. "Hardly, this thing took ages to die! More like torture and sloppy strangling." "Only thing you can torture is me, with boredom." "You wouldn't be bored if you went after a bird! Just strangle it with your ribbons." He shook his head. "I'm not into strangling things to death. That's your thing." "If you prefer I could make them bleed slowly to death! Think that's better?" "Point taken."

Wouldn't take long for Silk to say something stupid. He's been really quiet… "We should try cooking! It'd be nice to have a warm meal." Thank you, and good night. "Cook with what fire? We'd need a rock den anyway. We've got a really leafy den, it'd burn down." "I'll build a fire place!" Good luck. "I'll help haul the rocks, even though I think this is ridiculous. Maybe it'll bring a nice change. Besides its get really cold, we should reinforce the would den with clay and rock. It'll make it nice and warm~"

It's been a while since Silk and I shared a tender moment and we've worked our asses off all day working on the den. Think it's time we embraced eachother again. I'll make the first move if he doesn't. "Now the fireplace is done and the den is warm. Finally something warm for a change!" Silk chirped. No sign of him going to make any moves towards me. Guess I'll have to make the move. "Silk can you look at my fur? There's something stuck in it…" "better not be sap again. Last time it took forever!" Silk started walking towards me. He was steps away from me. I walked forward and kissed him. His warm lips touched mine and we shared an intimate moment. I'll never stop loving how he tastes, I could get lost inside his lips forever. The moment was getting to be too intense, I let out a quiet whimper of ecstasy. Our lips broke away from each other and we began panting. "W-wow, that was amazing…" Silk spoke softly. "Good night, I'm exhausted from all this. I couldn't possibly stay up any longer." I collapsed on the floor and quickly passed out. That was definitely something special.

"Mmm~ Silk, you smell really nice…" I said sleepily. "I have never seen you fall asleep so fast. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. The moment was just too intense for me, it took what little energy I had left." "Well I know what will wake you up…" he said mischievously. It never fails to pop up, does it? He began tickling my stomach. It didn't tickle anymore, it just felt nice ~ "Silk this feels so nice…" I moaned quietly. It felt better than a full stomach on a cold night, this was absolutely amazing. I found myself falling asleep from all the pleasure and the warmth. This new warmth in our den is bringing new intimacy to us.

"I can't believe this, I tickled you to sleep! You used to hate tickling." Silk said. That's not all you did for me, Leaf~ "I couldn't help it, it felt too nice! I just dozed off." "it's okay, not like we need to do anything today. It's all ours to do what we want. I had some fun of my own earlier anyway." Aw, wish I could've helped. That's my favorite thing to help with… "Why am I covered in grass?" "I dunno, I got bored and covered you in grass. Not like it's your least favorite thing." "... You have a strange idea of fun sometimes." "Strange is what I do best. Might not be considered normal but I'm definitely fun! Especially to play with!" "Play and other things too."

"Speaking of other things Cotton. How's that new butt working out for you?" I said. Cotton blushed. "What kind of question is that? And so late after my evolution… it hurts more when I sit down, except for when I sit on grass or sticks." You just love sitting on sticks, huh? "Is it because you have a smaller butt?" "I think we should switch topic." No problem. "Airtight, how about the front part then?" He cringed. "You already know the answer." "You're no fun. Why don't you ask me then?" "Because I already know too."

"Your evolution did favors for one end but not the other. Sad you lost your big butt." "Can we just not talk about my rear." "Why? You have a nice butt, especially when everything gets into view~" he stayed quiet for a moment. "Yeah well it's funner to stare at you." There you go! I knew you could flirt! I rolled onto my back. "Cause I put it all on display?" "No because you are always hard~" "Wouldn't always be if you walked behind me sometimes. Besides, it just shows how much I enjoy your company." I walked up and sniffed him. He started blushing again. "H- hey! What are you sniffing there for?" I gave him a big fat lick. "Leaf! What are you trying to do me?" "Groom you of course!" "That's a funny place to start grooming." "Not really, it's the best part to start at." "Y-yeah well move to another part soon. You're making me nervous." "Aw, you don't want me to lick your berries?" "... Just hurry up."

Cotton has gotten really grumpy lately. I wish he would go back to fun loving Cotton that I used to know. I wonder why he's always so pissed? Maybe he's angry because he hasn't had a good night's rest of something. I'm going to ask. "Hey Cotton?" "Yeah?" "Why are you so mad lately?" He jumped at the question. "I guess I'm just bored. Bored of life and getting into routine. I want something new and exciting. Why can't we go back to the city? I remember the one time we went there it was fun and it was amazing." I must have looked visibly disgusted because he had a puzzled look on his face. "We're staying out here where it's safe, humans are sick and sadistic animals that will trap you the first chance they get. We only went there once and I learned my lesson well. Humans are heartless." He looked scared. "I don't remember that much. Why do you hate them?" "Because they tried to trap you. You were almost imprisoned. They saw a stray pokemon and so they wanted to throw you in a cage. They don't see us as living things we're just tools for them and to them we're disposable. They think we should fight for their entertainment. That's why we're not going back to the city. I can't let them take you from me. It may be quiet here but at least it's safe. No human will find us here."

"Why didn't you tell me humans were so cruel?" He had tears in his eyes. "Because no one likes thinking about it. It's better that way. Let's stop talking about it." He looked angry, like he could hit something. "We should do something!" "No! There is nothing we can do! They are too smart to be tricked and to dangerous to be fought head on. We would need an army of billions! Please just drop it!" He let out a heavy sigh. "Okay… it's just that… what if they have my parents?" Oh no… did he find out? I never wanted to have to tell him this, but I have no choice now.

"Cotton, your parents are trapped. You are the result of them breeding. They were going to trap you from the beginning. But for some reason they let you go. My parents were the same way, except I had to escape. I was almost enslaved. I'm sorry, I never wanted to tell you." He started crying. "Why? Why would anyone do that?" "I don't know Cotton. Humans are just unnecessarily cruel." "But to trap other pokemon like that and then force them to fight… isn't there any reason?" "It's because they find it fun. They enjoy the torment of others. Some trainers aren't all bad, but life in a cage is no life at all. I wish we could stop them but they are crafty and powerful. They hold weapons that defy logic. The only thing we can do is hope that one day they are all freed." "At least there are some free pokemon… at least some of us still have freedom." Freedom is a rare commodity these days.


	11. This Story has moved sites! (LINK!)

Sorry about moving this! I was getting frustrated with not being able to write MA + content so I moved it! The previous chapters are the same but the new ones have sex written right into it! Glad to finally be free of FF's policies! As always remove the "*'s" from the link to fix it! http*:*/*/*spaceagequice*.*deviantart*.*com*/*art*/*CanTwoMalesBeMates*-*Table*-*Of*-*Contents*-*584126304*


End file.
